gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal
The AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal is the successor of the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal, appearing in the Asemu Arc of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. The unit is piloted by Asemu Asuno. Technology & Combat Characteristics A next generation Gundam that is built based on the combat data of the Gundam AGE-1gundam.info http://www.gundam.info/topic/6457 and the second Gundam built using the AGE System.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 19 "Asemu's Departure" The unit is designed as a high-speed combat unit, able to transform into a Strider mode (also referred to as "G Strider"), a fighter-like form which flies at three times the speed of its MS mode. In this form it is capable of atmospheric entryEpisode 27 I Saw a Red Sunset. The unit also has a wear system, similar to the AGE-1, which allows the operator to change the unit's configuration by swapping out an alternate set of limbs. Aside from its speed, the AGE-2 Normal possess a Hyper DODS Rifle and a much sturdier shield along with a beam saber for close combat. The AGE-System installed in the mobile suit allows it to gather combat data to "evolve" the Gundam when needed. The Gundam AGE-2 Normal was later recolored white in honour of Woolf Enneacle. Armaments ;*Hyper DODS Rifle :The basic long ranged armament of the AGE-2 Normal developed from the DODS Rifle. It is strong enough to penetrate two mobile suit targetsHG 1/144 AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal manual and also forms the nose of the AGE-2's Strider Mode. It's supposedly twice as powerful as older DODS models. ;*Beam Sabers :A sword like weapon that is used for close combat during battle. Like Gundam AGE-1, Gundam AGE-2's beam saber are strong enough to pierce and destroy the Vagan's mass-production mobile suits such as Gafran, Baqto and Dorado with a single stab. ;*Beam Vulcans :A basic beam vulcans which only usable in Strider Mode. Beam Vulcans were used to intercept enemy units or missiles while in Strider Mode. ;*Shield :A basic shield used as a defense armament for the AGE-2 Normal, while in combat it can be used for minor protection. System Features ;*AGE System : The AGE System is the Special OS for the Gundam AGE-1 engineered by the lineage of the Asuno family. It researches the evolution of living beings by digitizing the mysteries surrounding it and collects battle data to customize itself, grows alongside the pilot and is customized and used exclusively by the pilot itself. The only way for this system to be used and the Gundam to mobilize is by using the AGE Device. History For the history of the AGE-2 Normal, please see Asemu Asuno's page. Variants ;*AGE-2DB Gundam AGE-2 Double Bullet ;*AGE-2A Gundam AGE-2 Artimes ;*AGE-2DH Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound Video Game Only ;*Gundam AGE-2 Zantetsu ;*Gundam AGE-2 Phoenix Picture Gallery Official Images AgOwE2cCAAA1LlJ.jpg|The Gundam AGE-2 and its pilot Asemu Asuno (Center), with his father Flit (Right), and Zeheart (Left) 2nd ms b 001636.gif|AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal Age-2-gstrider.jpg|Gundam AGE-2 Normal (Strider mode) on board the Diva. Ecc9d012.jpg|Asemu has the AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal painted all white in tribute to Woolf Enneacle 1334478552447.jpg|AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 "Special Forces Custom" 44076AG2.jpg|Asemu in the white Gundam AGE-2 Normal battling Medel Zant in A.G 142 Age-2-phoenix.jpg|Gundam AGE-2 Phoenix Age-2-zantetsu.jpg|Gundam AGE-2 Zantetsu 586142978.jpg Age-2-darkhound-art.jpg| Age-2dh-rear.png| Gunpla Age-2-ag1144.jpg|AG 1/144 Gundam AGE-2 Normal Boxart Hg-age-2.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-2 Normal Boxart 1-48-mg-age-2-normal.jpg|1/48 Mega Size Gundam AGE-2 Normal box art Gundam AGE-2 Normal 1.jpg|HG 1/144 - AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal Gundam AGE-2 Normal 2.jpg|HG 1/144 - AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal Gundam AGE-2 Normal 3.jpg|HG 1/144 - AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal Gundam AGE-2 Normal 4.jpg|HG 1/144 - AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal Gundam AGE-2 Normal 5.jpg|HG 1/144 - AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal Gundam AGE-2 Normal 6.jpg|HG 1/144 - AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal Gundam AGE-2 Normal 7.jpg|HG 1/144 - AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal Fanart AGE-2 01.jpg|AGE-2 Normal, fan art CG by Zefai AGE-2 02.jpg|AGE-2 Normal (Rear), fan art CG by Zefai Age-2 New Wear 1.jpg|April Fool's Day Fanart of "3rd" wear Age-2 New Wear 2.jpg|April Fool's Day Fanart of "3rd" wear Notes and Trivia *The AGE-2 in Strider Mode is sometimes referred to as the "G-Strider". *Conceptually, The AGE-2 is a homage to the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. References Age2z.jpg|Promotional ad of the 1/100 GB scale version of the AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal. AGE_123.jpg|Leaked concept art of AGE-2 and AGE-3 1324734540726.jpg 1324734610488.jpg 1324734706012.jpg 356778MS4335.jpg External Links *AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal on MAHQ.net Category:Advanced Generation mobile suits Category:Stubs